planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alxy Frankz
Alxy Frankz is a character from the Expanded Universe of Planetes. Is Teremedosian, and is the enemy of Josep Maria. History He appears for the first time in the film Planetes II: The Creator of the Show. A version of him in 2010 appears among with a version of him from year 2020. In the future of an alternative timeline, in 2020 Josep Maria 24 leads a life quite unpleasant. When he tries to change history travelling back to 2010, Alxy Frankz also travels back in time to 2010 and finds his version ten years younger. After a struggle, the future Alxy Frankz disappears, and Alxy Frankz from the present goes to his hideout. Josep Maria 14 believes that the future Alxy Frankz has disappeared because the story has been corrected. In the film Planetes VI: Alone in an Ordinary World, he returns as one of the antagonists. Alxy Frankz allied with Regent Andrea from Mirror Universe to fight against his enemy, Josep Maria 22 and his friends from the old Federation Starfleet. Regent Andrea destroys all the planets that helped Josep Maria 22 and create a machine that will destroy Teremedó. However, Alxy Frankz agree with her although his planet will be destroyed. Andrea makes an alliance with the Owner of the Innocences, which is later revealed himself as Alxy Frankz from the future alternative who hasn't been disappeared, just after his defeat he teleported and nobody knew anything. Alxy Frankz from the alternative future, who now is 30 years old, tries to overcome his enemy and seize Teremedó, and destroys some stars orbiting Teremedó making a third of the Teremedosian population die. It seems that Josep Maria 23 will live the unpleasant life of the alternative future from which Alxy Frankz comes… Fortunately, at the end of the film, the officers of the ship FEF 07 manage to arrest Andrea and Alxy Frankz's version from the present. 0 kills Andrea in cold blood, and the officers of the 07 imprison Alxy Frankz in a prison on Teremedó. But 23 thinks that Alxy Frankz's oldest versions are allied with a classmate of his Russian lessons named Lola Almar, and later he discovers that this Lola Almar is a metamorphic creature. In the film Planetes VII: The End of a Future, in the prison of Teremedó in which Alxy Frankz is located, Panda arrives at his cell disguised as a policeman and sticks a special dagger in his heart, kills him and while Alxy Frankz falls to the ground dead, Panda disguises himself again as a policeman and leaves the prison. Meanwhile, in the street, a man of about 35 years old takes an object and disguises himself as the same policeman, but sees Panda leaving the prison with the same appearance as him. The two fight through the streets of Bàrcinon, and finally Panda uses the doors of his TARDIS as a trap and manages to kill his enemy, cutting him in half. Panda goes to the 07 and tells 24 and 0 that there were three versions of Alxy Frankz and he has murdered two right now, but there's still another one who is the Owner of the Innocences and they must kill him as soon as possible. Later, Panda comes to tell the officers of the 07 that they must take Lola Almar to the ship 07, since they don't know who she is or what she wants. 24 is virtualised and 0 is teleported into the classroom of the school where Lola Almar studies Russian. 24's old classmates are surprised, and 24 tries to arrest Lola Almar. But she transforms into a big bird and tries to get out the window, and 0 is forced to shoot her with his phaser, but kills her: the creature explodes, and everybody's smeared with a strange liquid. 24 looks at the liquid and says: “The Dominion. We stopped you once and we'll do it again!”. 0 erases the memory of everybody with a spiral, and they return to the ship 07. Panda says that the Earth could be invaded and destroyed by the Dominion, therefore they must destroy the Bajoran wormhole to prevent them from coming. Panda knows how to do it, and they go there. When they arrive, Panda modifies a torpedo, and when they throw it into the wormhole, it's destroyed. Panda says: “Now we can go back. That torpedo had red matter, it's better that I don't explain you what it is or you'll worry. However, you must be careful because we don't know if Lola Almar had warned the Dominion to attack the Earth or she was allied with someone else. In my opinion, it's the second thing. Now I have to leave, if you need something else, I'll come to help you. Goodbye!”, and he goes away with his TARDIS. In the film Planetes VIII: I'll Redo Your Life, one day, a portal opens to the past and a version from year 2009 of Fran, Carla's old boyfriend, comes out. Then the timeline changes, but Josep Maria 25 still has the memories of the original timeline thanks to Ɛ's immunisation. In this alternative timeline, after Fran's disappearance, 25 broke up with İhi to date Carla, and İhi and 0 started a relationship: couples are exchanged. XANA wasn't defeated, and now it's much stronger: it destroyed a lot of cities in the world, seventy percent of the population of the Earth has died, and the rest lives under XANA's orders. İhi was also killed by XANA, and there's no planet left in the Federation Starfleet, not even Teremedó since XANA destroyed Mars. They made another ship, the 09, and Pumiky and Ann lived there. But XANA captured the ship and killed its crew. With the 09, he managed to destroy the cities and take control of the Earth. Now 25 and Carla are about to get married and expect a son… But they decide to restore history, since they consider that the original timeline is better. Finally they manage to correct the history, but Carla travels to the past together with Fran… In April 2021, 25 goes to Teremedó and on the streets, he finds Carla from the alternative timeline where they were dating together! She's now 37 years old. 25 gets very happy, but Carla reveals to him that she's now the couple of Alxy Frankz's old version, and that the two of them have been preventing 25 from having new relationships with girls for more than five years. 25 explains everything to 0 and Panda, and they decide to be ready. In May 2021, with the use of a program which Panda made, Alxy Frankz and Carla have left on Earth a human version of Meŀlina with only the memories of the clone, and they have had to extract real Meŀlina's life to give life to the new body created by them. That is to say, Meŀlina's relationship with 25 is over, after a six-month relationship. 25 hits the control table and says: “I'll kill you, Alxy Frankz!”, and Panda says: “And I will, too!”… Category:Characters bg:Алий Франку ca:Alxy Frankz pt:Alxy Frankz ro:Alxy Frankz sr:Алиј Франку